


I'm not that good at titles

by Saratoga3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But i like seeing lance sufering, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Langst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sickfic, i just love them too much, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratoga3/pseuds/Saratoga3
Summary: When Pidge and Coran redirect the power for their experiments, Keith realises Lance isn't with them and his worst nightmare comes true: Lance was trapped somewhere alone, and things wouldn't be as easy as to just wait.





	I'm not that good at titles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, I finally posted something! Let's just say my Spanish class was really boring and I can be quite creative when bored. My best friend (not a Voltron fan) proof read it and said it was good, so here you have ir for your enjoyment.  
> Also, English is not my first language, so feel free to tel me any mistakes you see so I can fix them!

It was a quiet day abord the castle of lions, one of their rare rest days on their fight against the galra. Most of the paladins and Alura were hanging out at the common room, while Pidge experimented with the teleduv accompanied by Coran.  
"Crap!" Said Lance as the glass full of a strange looking but delicious juice fell to the floor, shattering into many pieces.  
"Lance, are you okay?" Asked Hunk. "Yeah. Sorry buddy, it was delicious, I didn't mean to drop it" He took he biggest shards of glass and threw them away. "I'l go and get something for cleaning this" He left in a hurry for no actual reason, only wanting to go back and spend time with them.  
"Don't you think Lance has been acting a bit off today?" Shiro sounded worried. "He had a nightmare last night, so he's a bit out of it. Just let him be, it will get better" Reasured Keith. If he said so, then the blue paladin would be okay, as there was no way his boyfriend would ever let him suffer.  
"Guys, I'm sorry, but Coran and I will be redirecting all of the energy to the teleduv, so you'll be stuck for a while" Pidge's voice came through the intercom, and before they could even answer, the power went out.  
"Well, I guess we'll have some bonding time" Said Allura. "I mean, yeah, but it's not like this is the first time it happens. They love redirecting energy to experiment without even asking, and I'm running out of stories" Commented Hunk. The all knew he hated not being able to cook when he wanted because of the experiments. "Maybe I have some stories from the Garrison you might find interesting. Like the time when I was still a cadet and I pranked one of the instructors with my friend Adam. He never looked at as the same way after the magnet incident" Allura laughted.  
"Man, what a shame Lance isn't here, he would have loved this" It was that comment what made Keith aware with realisation. "Shiro, how long has it been since the redirection?" He took a moment to calculate. "About half a varga, I think. Why?"  
"Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Fuck!" He started to pace around the room. "Hey. Hey, Keith, what's wrong?" Shiro placed his hands on Keith's shoulders. "Lance isn't here. For all we know he could be trapped inside some closet" "Keith, closets also have an air supply, he'll be okay" He reasured he other. "That's not it, Shiro! Lance has PTSD Related claustrophobia. If he is trapped anywhere he could as well be having a panic attack!" "Well, fuck, then" Shiro never swore. He turned around to look at Allura. "Princess, is there any way we can contact Coran? We need the power back inmediately" "I can try the intercom next to the wall, I doubt they shut the emergency ones down" She pressed the button. "Coran. Coran, can you hear me?" _Princess?_ "Coran, reestablish the power, something came up. And as soon you can scan the castle and look for Lance. Hurry" _On it_ That was Pidge. It took a few ticks for the lights to come back to life, but it felt like ages for Keith.  
"Guys, let's separate" Said Shiro. "If you find Lance, use the intercom to give us your location" Keith ran directly to the closet Lance usually went to (it was the most espacious), and wasn't surprised when he opened it and found his boyfriend inside.

 

\---x---x---x---

 

He was picking a couple of things from the closet when he heard Pidge talking, but he wasn't expecting the doors to lock as soon as she finished talking. He was engulfed in the dark. The blue paladin couldn't see a thing inside the cramped room, but he could feel the walls slowly closing on him. Oxigen, he needed oxigen, but there wasn't any. He tried taking a deep breath, but it still wasn't enough. His breathing became irregular, and he was panting, on the edge of hyperventilating, and he knew that wasn't good, but he couldn't stop it because he felt like he was about to suffocate to dead.  
Flahbacks rushed through his mind: The cryopod where he almost froze to death, and the he could see himself about to be sucked up into space.  
"Help... Someone... *Gasp* Ke... ith..." He buried his head between his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks, his back pressed against a corner so the room felt bigger. He started to feel nauseous. His stomach churned until he couldn't take it an more and he puked, half on himself, half on the floor, which made him gross, and he felt even worse, and couldn't breathe, and he was dry heaving. It all was too much, and his consciousness faded away.

 

\---x---x---x---

 

"Lance! Lance, wake up!" Keith shook his boyfriend, ignoring the fact that he was a mess. "Lance, please! Lance!" The tan boy stirred up a bit and suddenly jolted awake, shoving Keith away. "Guys, I found Lance. We're in the closet next to the kitchen. Don't get near him, he's stil freaked out. I'll deal with it" He cut the connection and focused back on Lance, who was hyperventilating again, still shocked.  
"Hey, Lance. Can you hear me?" The boy only noded. He seemed so small, curled into a tight ball at the corner. "Great. Listen, I nee you to breathe" He slowly approached Lance and pulled his right hand away from his knees and onto his own chest. "Breathe with me Lance. In: 1,2,3,4 and out: 5,6,7,8. That's it, keep breathing. In, and out." That kept going until the blue paladin was breathing more or less proprely, but it didn't last long, as he broke down and threw himself to cry on Keith's shoulder. Keith hugged him, patted his back and run his fingers through Lance's hair, ignoring the fact that his clothes were surely staine with barf. "Shhh... Don't worry, babe, I've got you, everything's gonna be okay, honey" "Keith... *Sniff* I-I was... I was so s-scared... *Sniff*" He was sobbing loudly. "I know, but everything's alright now" "Keith, can I come in?" Asked Shiro from the door."No, give us a moment, it'll be better if we get out. Come on Lance, let's get you outta here" He stood up and guided Lance to do the same, but his legs gave up under his weight. "Hey, you okay?" He shook his head. "Want me to carry you?" A nod this time. Instead of carrying him bridal style, he picked the other up as if he were a kid, long limbs tangled around his waist and shoulders, and a clamy face hidden against the crook of his neck, his figure still shaking and sobbing from time to time. "Guys, move a bit, give them some space" Ordered Shiro. "Thanks" Said Keith as he sat against the wal opposite to the closet. Lance didn't move an inch. Shiro eyed Keith, silently asking if it would be okay to approach Lance, getting a nod in response. "Hey buddy, how are you doing?" A whimper scaped his lips and he tightened his hold on Keith when he felt Shiro's mechanical hand on his back, so the black paladin opted to avoid physical contact. "A bit better, thanks" "You're welcome. I'm sorry it took us this long to get you out" Lance shook hsi head.  
"It's okay *Yawn* Not your fault"  
"Are you tired?" a nod in response. "What if go to your room, put clean clothes on, and go to sleep?" "Can we sleep in the common room? 's bigger" Keith smiled sadly. "Yes, of course, as long as that makes you feel better. Well then, up we go" Getting up was a bit of a struggle, but he managed.  
"Guys, mind to leave us on our own, if that isn't asking too muh? I know you're worried about him, but I'd be gratefull if you waited until tomorrow to alk with him about this"  
"Yeah, no problem, we'll leave him in your hands" Said Hunk, and everyone went to do something to distract themselves.

"Lance, I need you to let me go for a moment if you want to wear clean clothes" Said Keith once they were in the room. Lance protested a bit but eventually let go. The red paladin folded the T-shirt in a way that assured no puke would get on Lance's hair and did the same with his own. Once they were all clean, he picked Lance up again and went to the common room, only to be surprised by the fact that someone had left blankets and pilows there. He really loved his friends.  
He laid down, snuggled Lance close to his body and covered their bodies with the blankets before finally falling asllep.


End file.
